Dreamer
by zitagirl
Summary: In our world there are different dimensions. One where humans live and one where the dreams live. Most of the people can't see them or know about them, just a few people. They are dreamers. It's not just a disney crossover, but I couldn't choose that cathegory I wanted. There will be books, shows, series, movies, animes, mangas etc. Chapter 8 is up.
1. First arc, chapter one: Unusual starting

**AN: I don't own the characters from shows, books, series, game, etc. just the plot. **

**The two main characters (for now) names were originally Zsófia and Ricsi, but I use the English versions of these names for you.**

09-01-2011, Budapest.

_Sophie was in a strange place which looked like a city and it was familiar to her but she couldn't recognise it. _

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" No one respond to her. Suddenly she noticed someone in the corner of her eyes. She turned around to see the person better._

_It was a boy around her age. He had short brown hair and old fashioned clothes. She knew that she had seen him before somewhere but she couldn't identify who he was. _

"_Who are you?" She asked loudly. The boy turned around and a sly smile crossed his face._

"_I will tell for one forint." He said and with that he disappeared._

"_What do you mean by that? Come back and answer me!" She shouted running where the boy was. Before she could have noticed everything disappeared and she fell._

"No!" She shouted as she woke up. She breathed heavily as she looked around. She was in the bedroom with his brother in the other bed. It was morning now and after a few seconds she calmed down. _It was just a dream._

"Sis, you okay?" Sophie jumped in surprise before she realised who said it. It was her brother, Rick. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had brown eyes too, but hair was black and it was medium-long.

"Yeah, just a dream." She murmured.

"But I heard you saying 'Who are you'." He stated than it hit him. "It was him again?" She nodded. "Did you found out who is he?"

She shook her head. "No, he said something but I forgot it as I was falling nothing." She got up and gave him a look. "Anyway, forget this now. Get up and get ready for school."

"Okay." He murmured. He didn't like school at all. He founded boring and his class wasn't the best at all for him.

* * *

Sophie and Rick were waiting for their father, Mr. Spiritus, in the car now for 10 minutes and Sophie got a little bit impatient. She knew her dad very well. Her dad always did everything in the last minutes and it irritated her a little bit. She didn't like late or leave something for the last minutes. But despite of that, she loved his dad very much. He cared about them a lot, and she could tell him everything… well almost everything.

Ever since she had had these dreams, she had noticing strange things in her life. Sometimes she had seen strange people, not clearly, but no one else did. She also had felt sometimes how people really felt or they told the truth or not. Because of this her classmates started to mock her since they had noticed that. She tried to ignore it and live as she always did, but as time passed on it became stronger and stronger and when she woke up the strange feeling had been already in her again, but this time it didn't passed. As she was waiting for her dad she tried to figure out what is the connection between the dreams and these strange things.

"I'm coming kids." Mister Spiritus shouted as he ran to the car. His short curly brown hair was a mess as always and his clothes didn't look better at all. "Sorry for the waiting kids. It just…"

"Yeah, yeah we know. Something interrupted the morning again." Sophie said teasingly and Mr. Spiritus just smiled at her. He got in the car and started to drive it. "You got everything for school?" He looked back at them as he was driving. They nodded. "Good. Now all I ask from you is try not getting into trouble and have good grades, okay?"

"Sure, dad." Rick and Sophie said at the same time in different tones. Rick said a rather bored tone while his sister said in a nicer tone.

"Oh, Sophie I've almost forgot it. The exchange student is coming today and I can't come for you today after school, so could you lead him home?"

"Sure, I just hope he will be friendly and all the stuff." She said it with a smile.

Suddenly the car stopped in the middle of the road with other cars. They got into a traffic jam. "Looks like I will be stuck here for a while. You should go on walk. The school is near now." He said to them. The kids got out of the car and waved their hands to their father then they walked away. As they were walking to the school Sophie was lost in her thoughts. She thought about the exchange student. They didn't know about him a lot just his name and where he came from.

BUMB!

Somebody bumped into her and fell. "Ouch! Hey are you all…?" She stopped in shock when she looked down to the person on the ground. She was an animated little girl. She had brown hair tight in ponytails, big brown eyes and she wore pink dress. She recognised the kid. "Boo?" Boo looked up on her fear in her eyes and quickly stood up and ran away. "Hey, wait! I don't wanna hurt you." She yelled but Boo didn't look back.

"Sis, what are you doing? Why are you shouting when there's no one here?" Rick said as he went back to Sophie.

"You mean you didn't see Boo?"

"Boo?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Boo from Monster Inc. She bumped into me then he ran away like someone was chasing her."

"I really didn't see anyone, just you falling from nothing. I always know you were weird, but now I don't know. Are you getting crazy or what?"

"I'm not crazy and I know what I saw!" She cried angrily. _Great. Now even my brother thinks I'm crazy._ She heaved a sigh, tried to calm down. "Let's go. We should be there now." She murmured and the rest of the walking went in silence.

* * *

They arrived to the school just in time. They just waved hands to each other and went to their own class, not really wanted to talk to each other now. Sophie ran into her classroom hoping she didn't late.

"Hurry for not being late as always, Sophie?" She turned around with a grin on her face at the familiar voice. It was her best friend, Kitty. She had long red hair and jade green eyes and wearing a beautiful green dress. She was a little bit taller, than her. They had been friends since they went to school. Kitty always listened to her and helped her out if she needed and Sophie did as well for Kitty.

"Oh, you know, just the same things. Got stuck in a traffic jam because dad can't be in time. What about you?"

"Nothing really just same stuff as always." She shrugged then looked around. "Where's Rick?" Kitty asked and Sophie frowned a little at the thought of him. "What happened?"

_I don't want to tell her. She may my best friend, but…_ "Well…"

"Hello, ladies." She was cut off by the class's bully, Mike. He had spiky black hair and wore sunglasses. He wore his usual clothes, a black jacket, jeans and black shoes. He grinned at them. "Did you miss me?"

"Not at all, Mike." They said in the same time. His face fell off then his gaze fell to Sophie. "Still seeing things?" He asked mockingly and Sophie growled. "So you won't talk. Then, bye girls for now." He said and went to the other bullies.

Kitty put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let bother you. He's just an idiot." Sophie turned her head to her and nodded. "Let's go to the others. The opening ceremony is starting and you can meet with the exchange student." She gave her a smile and went together to the classmates.

* * *

After the ceremony ended all classes went into their classroom. Sophie and Kitty sat next to each other as always. The teacher started talking about the basic school things and some changes, but they weren't important at all.

"And now the last but not the least. As you know this year we have an English exchange student. Please, welcome him nicely." The teacher said and went to open the door for the student. The boy went in and Sophie's eyes widened. It was the same boy from her dreams. The same hair, eyes and everything matched but she felt something about him. Again he was familiar and something told her that he isn't normal.

The boy stood in front of the board. His gaze met with hers smiling a bit to himself. "My name is Alan Smith. Nice to meet you all."

RING!

The school bell rang before he could say anything else. Sophie took the opportunity to go to the toilet before someone stopped her.

"Hey, aren't you Sophie Spiritus?" Alan asked her with a smile. Sophie looked at him frowned a little bit. He was so familiar, but not just from her dream. "Well?" Alan asked again and she came back to reality.

"Yes I am." She replied quickly. Alan grinned at her.

"Well nice to meet you. I hope we will have a great year here."

"Um, yeah." She said then she heard a yelling not so far from her. She looked around and saw Boo running out of the school. "Look, I need to go now." She said it quickly and ran after the little girl. Alan watched her as she ran out. Unlike others he did know why she had run out.

* * *

"Hey, come back!" She yelled after Boo. Luckily for her this part of the city wasn't as busy as others. That district was like a town or a village so not so many people were in the streets that time of the day. Boo was still running but Sophie was faster and she caught her.

"Shh. Calm down. I don't wanna hurt you?" She said hoping the girl will trust her. Boo nodded after she calmed a bit. "Good. Now tell me why are you here and what are you running away from?" Before Boo could say anything her eyes widened in fear. Sophie looked behind her shoulder and her eyes widened too in surprise. She saw two figure which she immediately recognised. They were Pain and Panic from Disney's Hercules just as animated as Boo.

"Look, Pain, the girl stopped. Now we can catch her." Panic said happily and Pain nodded. They ran towards Boo but Sophie stopped them standing in their way.

"What do you want with her?" She asked angrily.

"Not your business. Give us the child or-" Panic stopped for a moment realized who was he talking to. "hey, y- you can see us?" She nodded.

"But humans can't see us unless-"

"Unless what?" Pain was cut off by someone else. They all turned around and saw the new student. Sophie eyes widened. _He can see them too?_ Pain and Panic eyes widened too in surprise. They recognised him too.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Pain and Panic yelled at the same time.

"Oh, just what I have to." The boy rolled his eyes. "And you? Chasing little kids now?" He said teasingly to them.

"So what? It's not like you can do anything about it." Pain said

"Yes, you're right. I'm just a boy without any powers or anything like that, but I have some friends who can" He said and pointed to the sky. "You know who I'm talking about."

Pain and Panic gulped a little. "They knew who he was talking about. Alan came closer to them now and Panic noticed something. "Wait a minute. You are not animated."

He rolled his eyes again. "Yes I'm not, so here's a question. She can see you and I'm not animated now. What is that mean?" They thought for a minute than it hit them. "You guessed it. And I'm pretty sure she looks familiar to someone we all know." They nodded. "Good, and why do you think she looks like that person?" They frowned and gulped. Sophie and Boo just watched them. She didn't understand what they were talking about but she was sure about that she had seen that boy. Not just in her dreams and that day, but a very long time ago. She also knew now he wasn't real just like Boo, Pain and Panic. But why everyone could see him?

"Okay, you won now, but we will meet again and Hades won't be so happy about this." Pain said and with a cloud of smoke they disappeared. The boy sighed with relief and went to Sophie. His gaze went to Sophie and Boo and smiled after they seemed alright.

"Sorry about them. They have been causing trouble everywhere recently." He said to her then he kneeled down to Boo. "Don't worry. Everything is alright now." He said gently and the girl nodded with a smile.

"Who- who the hell are you?" Sophie asked a little bit angrily. The boy surprised a little bit and stood up.

"So you still don't know?" He said a little disappointed. "I told you, remember. I will tell for one forint."

Sophie eyes widened. _He was in my dream? _Then it hit her. "You are…?"

The boy grinned at her and nodded. "You finally found out. Now let me introduce myself: My name is Mezga Aladar, a dream, and your partner. You, Sophie Spiritus, are a dreamer."

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Unusual starting part 2

**Before ****the chapter:**

**First thing you probably don't know who Aladar is, right? Well he is from a cartoon which probably unknown for you. If you want you can check out the cartoon here: wiki/The_M%C3%A9zga_Family  
**

**Oh, yes I almost forgot. His character is a little bit OOC, but I will explain it why as the story goes on.**

**The other thing I want is that you can ask me anything you want, I will gladly answer them without spoilering of course.**

**Oh, and sorry for the problems with the first one. It was my first uploading so I forgot to check it out and have the spaces well.**

* * *

_Unusual starting _

_part 2_

_My name is Mezga Aladar, a dream and your partner. You, Sophie Spiritus, are a dreamer._

Sophie was just looking at him still trying to understand what he said. _He is Aladar? A dream and my partner? I'm a dreamer?_

"What am I?" That was the only thing she could say.

"I told you. A dreamer. A person who can see us and has a partner after the power in the person awakened."

"And you are my partner? Why?"

"I don't really know this for sure." He murmured and started to think. "As we dreams know, there is some kind of power which choose this. You call this fate I guess."

"And how do you know about my dreams?"

He chuckled a little. "I'm a dream, Sophie. I was in your dreams in a way, of course I know about them. See, as your dreamer power was awakening I could get to you closer and closer."

"So that's why I started to see these things?"

"Yup, but I think you were luckier than others. In this place there are not so many dreams like in the bigger cities. For example in New York there are almost as many dreams as humans and they are everywhere."

"So you live with the people?"

"No." Aladar shook his head." We have our homes too. A dimension where everything you people made is real. I'm talking about like cartoons, movies, books etc. so which you think is not real. We are there, but sometimes we come to this dimension, even though they can't see us."

"So that's why they were animated?" He nodded "But you are not at all. You look real."

"That's because I'm your partner. You see when we become a dreamer's partner we will be real and visible to people because of your powers." He said then his gaze fell down to Boo. She was calmed now, but he knew it wasn't good for here to be at that place. "I'll tell you more later, now we need to get her back to her world, okay?"

"Uh, right, of course." She answered "How are we going to send her back?"

"Just a minute." He said with a grin and he got out something from his pocket. It was a black coloured watch with some buttons on it. Aladar pressed one of them and a map hologram appeared in front of him. It was the city's map very detailed and a red point was flashing on it. "There it is. Where the red point is there's a portal too. It probably opened today normally."

"Portals are opening between the two dimensions?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course. What did you think? We just appear and disappear? Portals open every day and everywhere. Most of the time we don't use them because they are unreliable and they just open for a few hours or a day maybe." He said to her hoping she understood it. She wasn't stupid, he knew that it was just that for her these things were totally new. Of course she asked him about everything and he had to explain everything.

"Okay, so how much time do we have before it close again?"

"An hour or two. Luckily it's near to us. Follow me." He said with a grin on his face and walked to the direction where the portal was. Sophie nodded and looked down at Boo. "Come, Boo. We will get you home." She said gently and Boo nodded and both of them followed him.

* * *

Pain and Panic came back to the underworld. Hades was somewhere else for their luck. They didn't want him get angry at them now.

"What are we going to do now? We lost that kid and there was a new dreamer with that boy. Hades won't be happy about it if he find out." Panic started panicking.

"If he finds out." Pain said slyly.

Panic grinned and nodded. "If, yes, that's good. After all, it's not so important at all to him."

"What is not so important to him, Panic?" Pain and Panic jumped as the dark voice echoed in the room they were in. They turned around and saw a young boy. He had curly black hair and green eyes. He was tall and his clothes were dark blue.

"Kadar!" Pain yelled. "What a surprise you are here. We didn't notice you were here." He said and he backed away nervously.

Panic nodded and backed away too. "Yeah, what a surprise. What did it bring you here?"

"Just the same things as usual. Now would you tell me about what Hades should not know."

"Uh, uh, nothing at all, really." Panic murmured scared a little bit.

"Then why are you so afraid of him?" He teased and his hands started to glow. He murmured something in an ancient language and he shot both of them with the dark magic. They were lying for a minute then they stood up emotionless. Kadar grinned. "Now tell me the truth."

"We lost the kid because there was a new dreamer named Sophie Spiritus and a dream who stopped us." They said in the same time.

Kadar raised an eyebrow and frowned. "A new dreamer, eh? And who was that dream who stopped you?"

"A boy named Mezga Aladar." Panic said.

"That dream? He doesn't have any power at all. How could he stopped you?"

"He may not be strong, but he has some friends who are very powerful." Pain said.

Kadar rubbed his chin in though than he frowned. That dreamer could mean bad for him later. "Hmm. Interesting. I should keep an eye on her." Then he turned around and made a portal in front of him. "Thanks for the information, and tell Hades I had to do something." He snapped his fingers and went through the portal which closed immediately.

The magic broke and Pain and Panic were normal again. Both of them gulped as they realised what they had done. This was going to be bad.

* * *

Sophie, Boo and Aladar arrived to the location where the portal was. They were in a street not so far from the school. Sophie looked around but she didn't see anything unusual. "And where's the portal?"

Aladar looked at the map for a few seconds then he pointed to an abandoned house with his index finger. "In that house." They went to the house and Aladar carefully opened the door. Sophie eyes widened as she saw that the portal was in the door. It was like a vortex but as she went closer to it she saw the world on the other side. It was Boo's room. Boo grinned happily and waved a hand to the them.

"Good bye, Boo." Sophie said then she turned her face to Aladar. "So everything will be alright with now, right?"

"I hope so. Sulley and Mike must have been worried about her so I don't think they will let her go anywhere for a few days."

"Sulley and Mike? I thought that they had been separated."

"Remember the end of the film? Mike and Sulley pieced together the door of Boo's room and ever since then they can meet whenever they want." Aladar stated and looked at his watched. "I think we should go back to the school. It's almost 12 o'clock now and we just disappeared in the middle of the morning."

Sophie frowned. "Great. I start the year with this." She murmured

"Well at least both of us are in this."

"Yeah but you are not real human at all." She stated frustrated then frowned again. "How did you become an exchange student?"

Aladar rolled his eyes and gave a sly smile. "Let's just say it was a piece of cake making a fake ideal and get into the system of that. Now go before we get into more trouble." Sophie nodded and they started to run.

* * *

When they got back the head teacher caught them. Luckily for them he forgave that accident and let them with a warning. When they went back to the class everybody asked them where they had been. They couldn't tell the truth so they came up with a fake story which they bought it. The last and hardest ones were Kitty and Rick. Sophie really wanted to tell them the truth but Aladar (for others Alan) said she couldn't.

"Where were you sis? We were worried about you." Rick said to her. He was a little angry at her about the whole thing. They were in the classroom after everyone had left so no one could interrupt them.

"Look, I'm sorry about it. It- it just happened" Sophie said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Aladar was next to him not really nervous at all. He had lied to his family a lot about things (like the one that he made a spaceship and he went seeing new planets and the universe every night) so for him it was a lot easier to lie and keep secrets than for her.

"And what happened?" Kitty asked trying to keep calm, but failed. "We want the truth."

Sophie let out a sigh. "I heard something from outside and I wanted to check it out. When I ran out I fell into something and I hurt my head really bad. Alan saw that and came to help me. We went together to the local doctor and he checked me out. After he found nothing wrong he let us and we came back." She said and Aladar/Alan nodded.

Rick and Kitty exchanged looks then Kitty let out a sigh. "I'm not sure you are telling the truth but let forget it. At least nothing bad happened." She said then picked up her bag. "Well I have to go now. See you tomorrow." She said and left them all.

"Well that went good." Rick teased then his gaze went to Aladar. "So you will be with us for a year?"

Aladar nodded and grinned at him. "Yes, my name is Alan Smith."

"Rick Spiritus. Nice to meet you." He grinned at him then he raised an eyebrow. "You look familiar from somewhere."

Aladar chuckled "You are not the first one who said this."

* * *

Kadar arrived back where he mostly lived now. His partner was waiting for him now very impatiently in the room, where they make everything. He didn't like waiting at all. "Did you get what we need, Kadar?"

"No."

"NO?" He snapped hitting the table with his hand.

"No, I didn't, but I found something better."

His partner raised an eyebrow not really believing him. "What would it be?"

Kadar used magic and he made and he made replicas of Sophie and Aladar (in his usual form) from smoke. He frowned a little. Now he understood what he meant. He smirked then his gaze fell to Kadar. "So, what's your plan with them, my dear friend?"

Kadar went closer to the replicas. "We will watching them first, then we give them a choice: they can be with us, or…"and with that he destroyed the smoke replicas with a blast of magic. Kadar turned back to him an smirked at him. "So, what do you think?"

* * *

**Review? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And now what I really wanted to tell you guys is that, because it's a crossover with everything, I would like to involve you into the story. I had already planned a lot of characters, but I want to have more and more and a very big variation for the dreamers and the dreams. So if you had an idea for a character, send me a PM and I will think about it. Write down how he/she looks like, the personality, the partner you want for that character and I would really thank it if you write down the dream's too. I don't know every single character from every story, so it would be a great help from you. I may change a few things with them because of the story, but I hope there won't be huge changes.**

**Also, if you have any idea for the story then go on and send a PM to me. I'm open for ideas. :)**


	3. Nightmare

**Hello guys! ****Happy Halloween. :) **

** Here's the new chapter for you. Hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Nightmare

09-23-2011

Everything was silent in that part of the city. Even the dogs were quiet that time of the night. Suddenly the ground shook, making a crack in it and a dark creature came out of it. It was twice as large as a man and it was a spider like creature. On its legs there were huge metal blades and its body was covered with dark metal. The being had robot spider head and red eyes. It looked around then started to destroy the nearest things. Cars, trees and other things were destroyed. The people woke up by the noises and ran out of their house to see what happened. When they got near to the robotic spider thing, the creature stopped and disappeared as if it never was there.

* * *

The next day

"Sis. Sis, wake up!" Rick shouted to the still half-asleep Sophie. He had got up an hour earlier and had changed clothes too. He was wearing a blue shirt and long jeans.

"Just five minutes, please?" She groaned.

"You said that twenty minutes ago. You have to get up now! You will miss the breakfast." He teased hoping she would get up now. Sophie just shooed him away. Rick sighed then a sly grin appeared on his face. "You leave me no choice." He went to his bed and took out something under his pillow. It was his red mp3. He went to Sophie and pressed a button and touched her skin with it. It gave her a little electric shock and Sophie jumped out of the bed.

"WHAT THE?!"

"I warned you." Rick teased.

"Since when your mp3 has become into a shocker?" Rick grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Don't tell me that…"

"Good morning to you too." A voice startled them and they looked at the person standing in the door. It was Aladar in his nightdress still half-asleep. Sophie glared at him.

"You! You made his mp3 into a shocker?"

"I just modified a little bit."

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Aladar shrugged. "You don't know when it comes handy something like that. By the way…" He frowned and gave Rick a stern look. "Didn't I tell you use that only in case of emergency?"

Rick backed away and grinned sheepishly. Aladar's face softened and let out a sigh. "Just don't do that again if there's nothing wrong, okay?" Rick nodded. "Now, go down to dining room. We will be there too about five minutes."

"Okay" He said then went out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. They waited a little then when they were sure he was down they exchanged looks. "Why did you make something like that?"

He shrugged then, "He asked me after he had seen me making things like that. I couldn't say no." He said then his expression change a little bit into worried. Sophie immediately noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Aladar blinked back to reality and a small smile crossed his face. "Nothing." He replied back calmed but Sophie didn't believe it. "No, really, there is nothing wrong." He said it with a smile then, "We should change clothes and have a breakfast." With that he went out of the room leaving Sophie alone. _What's wrong with him? He seemed very worried about something. Why can't he tell me about it? _

* * *

Aladar entered his own room. It was near to them. It had everything he needed. Bed, desk (his laptop on it) wardrobe, chest of drawers and TV. The room had a very light colour and it was very comfortable for him. He went to his bad and laid on back. _How could she sense my feelings?_ Yeah it was true that he had worried about something but he didn't want to tell her now. He may not was as old as other dreams he knew (he was 43 years old now), but he already had experienced a lot. He knew that the world wasn't so good at all.

He let out a sigh and got up then changed his clothes. He wore white T-shirt and blue jeans. He went down to the dining room. Sophie, Rick and Mr. Spiritus, making fried eggs in the kitchen, were already there. Sophie was in a light blue dress while his father was in red shirt and black trousers. He was very friendly to him and got well with each other. Aladar sat next to Sophie. Sophie smiled softly at him seeing he was alright again.

After the breakfast, which was very good, Mr. Spiritus turned on the TV to see the news while Aladar, Rick and Sophie were talking at the table.

"Hey, you should see that!" Mr. Spiritus shouted and all of them went to see it.

"_In the middle of the night a crack appeared and near things were destroyed. We don't know how or why that happened. The police is still searching for the answers."_ The reporter said and showed the place he was talking about.

"Aw, why couldn't that happen with the school?" Rick murmured disappointed and everyone gave him a look. "What?"

Aladar frowned and looked concerned. "This doesn't look good at all. I don't think it's normal at all." He whispered to Sophie. "We should check it out."

Sophie nodded then, "Can we go out for a walk, dad?"

Mr. Spiritus thought for a minute then nodded. "Just don't go near to the accident, okay?" Both of them nodded and went out.

* * *

"So how are we going to get to the crack without the police noticing us?" Sophie asked. They were where the whole thing happened hiding themselves so the policemen didn't see them.

Aladar took out something from his pocket. It was some kind of a pill which Sophie had never seen before. "Just watch." He said and gulped the pill. Suddenly he started to change. Sophie blinked and surprised. She still could see him but he was a cartoon again. Aladar laugh at the face she gave. "Don't worry, it's just temporary. I will change back in an hour."

"What was that pill?"

"It changes back dreams to their true form. Some friends and I created not so long ago but only we have these pills. We called Reversal."

He walked to the crack and got a bad feeling. He had sensed that before and it meant bad. He started to examine it with his watched and he grimaced at the results. He headed back to Sophie to tell her what he had found.

"So, it was caused by a dream?"

He shook his head with a grim expression. "Not at all." He murmured. "It was a nightmare." He stated.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Creatures from bad dreams and nightmares. If someone has the same nightmare over and over the creature becomes powerful enough to come to your world. They mostly appear at night and they live in the shadow world."

"So they are similar to you?"

"Yes and no. Yes because dreams and nightmares are come from the imaginations of humans, and no because dreams normally come from controlled fantasy while nightmares come from uncontrolled dreams. We can't go to their realm and they can't to ours either."

"Can we stop that thing?"

"We can't… not we, but I know others who can." He used his watch again and pressed a button. A little hologram screen with fingerboard appeared in front of him and started typing.

"What are you doing?"

"I send the datas to the AYG."

"AYG? What is that?"

"Association of Young Geniuses. An organization which me and Penny founded more than twenty years ago."

"You and Penny? That Penny whose uncle is…"

"Inspector Gadget?" He cut her off. "Yep. We met in the late 80s when I bumped to Gadget." Sophie gave him a confused look and he rolled his eyes. "What? Did you think that I had never travelled or met with others, just staying with my family?"

"No, I just never thought someone like you get a girlfriend." She teased with a grin and Aladar reddened in embarrassedly.

"We- we just friends, nothing more."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She said sarcastically then laughed.

Aladar got a bit angry at her but calmed immediately. "Anyway, I send to them the information and I hope they get soon. A nightmare can be very dangerous after a time." He typed down everything then sent it. After that he turned off and the watch was in its normal form again. "In the meantime, we should keep an eye on that place and stay out in the night. It wouldn't be good if it attacks innocents just because they near." Sophie nodded and headed back to home.

* * *

It was late evening when they went back to the accident. Luckily for them hadn't noticed their leaving and Rick kept their secret if Sophie gives her pocket money for a week. The policemen had already left the place for the night but the place was still blocked. The place was quiet and no one was near to them.

"Are you sure that thing will come out again?" Sophie asked a little bit impatiently.

"Definitely. This one is very new so he stay close to the place where it first appeared." He said then looked at his watch. "It's eleven o'clock now. It can come out anytime."

"And where are they? Didn't they get the message?"

"They must got it. Maybe something happened." He said worriedly.

Ten minutes later something strange started to happen at the crack. The ground shook and they jumped in alarm. "It's coming." Aladar yelled.

"What are we going to do?" She asked started to panic. Before Aladar could answer the nightmare had come out from the crack. Sophie gulped and backed away a little. She didn't like spiders and a large cyborg-spider was definitely not a thing she liked. The being noticed them and went towards them.

"Try to avoid its attacks!" And with that the cat and mouse game started. They ran and the creature tried to catch them. They managed to avoid it, but Sophie fell onto something and the nightmare ran towards her. She tried to get up but she hurt her legs. Aladar saw as it came near to him. _No, you don't. Not her. _He picked up a small stone and threw at it. It hit the cyborg-spider.

"Hey, you robospider!" He shouted and the nightmare looked at him. "Catch me if you can." The spider robotic eyes lighted up and ran towards him.

"Aladar!" Sophie shouted but the nightmare was faster and it had been already in front of him. He gulped. There was no escape for him now. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. The creature raised one of his metal blade legs…

"Mega Blaster" Aladar heard a familiar voice and knew what he had to do. He leaned down and ran away from it as far as possible. The cyborg-spider looked around in confusion and a huge electric shock hit it and destroyed it. They coughed and when the smoke cleared away Aladar went to help Sophie.

"What happened?" She asked.

Aladar grinned and helped her up. "The help have come". He pointed up to the sky and Sophie eyes widened. It was huge insect like creature with two legs and four arms. Its body was blue and grey in some parts and had two pair of wings. On the top of its head a boy was there waving a hand to them. Sophie recognised them and a smile appeared on her face and waved back. They landed on and the insect changed into a red ladybug like creature with sickle as its arms.

"Good to see you guys again, Izzy, Tentomon." Aladar said it with a big smile.

"You too, Aladar. Sorry, we got your message a bit late." He said nervously and looked down rubbing his back of his neck. Then his gaze went to Sophie. "You must be Sophie, right?"

She smiled gently and nodded. "Yes. Sophie Spiritus. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Izumi Koshiro, but everyone call me Izzy. And he's Tentomon." He looked on him and Tentomon waved to her.

She smiled at them then turned back to Aladar. "So it's gone now."

"Yes thanks to Izzy and Tentomon. How the others are?"

"Fine, but it a little bit strange without you. Penny missed you a lot."

Sophie smirked at Aladar. "Not your girlfriend at all." She teased and Aladar reddened again. Izzy and Tentomon just laughed.

"Well time to go for us. It was a pleasure meet with you two." Izzy said and with his watch, similar to Aladar's, he opened a portal and they went through.

Aladar let out a sigh still a little bit nervous. "I think we should go back, don't you think."

"Okay, Romeo." She teased again.

"Would you stop this? She is not my girlfriend." He murmured frustrated.

Sophie rolled her eyes and chuckled. "If you say so." She teased and they headed back to home.

* * *

**Review?**

**I'm going to update one more chapter this week or two, then I will update at least once in a week depends on how I will have time for this.**

**Thank you for reading and I still open for your questions and ideas. :)**


	4. Fairly friends

**Hello there! Before the chapter, please read this.**

**You probably noticed that the story is episodic, but don't worry, there will be some more to show other characters, but then you get long contiguous stories in it.I just want some in the beginning, because there won't be later on.  
**

**And please, give me reviews or send me a PM and tell me how do you like, or what should I do if you don't like it or have problems with it. That would be great for me and it would help me to improve.**

**And now the chapter. I originally wanted this chapter in two parts but I changed my mind. It's longer than my previous ones, and I added some characters who I wanted add later in the story. **

**Hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Fairly friends

10.03.2011

Aladar, Sophie and Rick walked towards the school. They had to go on foot, because Mr Spiritus had had to go to work earlier than usual. They didn't mind that at all, or at least Sophie and Aladar, Rick didn't like walking. Aladar and Sophie were talking quietly when they noticed Rick unusual behaviour. He didn't say anything at all and he was lost in his thoughts.

"Rick, something's wrong?" Sophie asked a little bit worried. Rick blinked and came back to reality.

"Uh… Yes… Of course I am. Just a little bit tired." He said quickly with a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had a bad dream. That's all." He murmured.

Sophie arched an eyebrow at him. _It's more than what he says. I can feel it. _She stopped and the others too. She was now standing in front of Rick. "Rick, you're lying to me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not" He exclaimed.

Sophie sighed then looked at him. "Rick, I can see on you. Please tell me." She put a hand on his shoulder she had a strange feeling. She saw a boy around her brother age. He wore pink baseball hat and shirt and grey trousers. He had brown hair, blue eyes, strange teeth and he looked scared.

"_Sophie!"_

"Huh?" The vision was gone and she felt a gentle shake on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Aladar worry in his eyes.

"You okay?" Both of them asked in the same time.

Sophie managed a small smile as she looked at them. "Yeah. Sorry for making you worry. I was just knockout."

Aladar and Rick gave 'Really?' looks and she smiled sheepishly. Then her gaze met with Aladar's. 'I will tell about it.' She mouthed and he nodded. Then they started to walk again to the school. Sophie was silent now. The vision she had seen was bugging her. She hoped that Aladar will know the answer.

* * *

Aladar and Sophie were in the schoolyard's quiet part. Rick was already in his classroom and they had time to talk before the class start.

"So, what happened to you?" Aladar asked.

She looked down. "Can I ask something before I tell that?" She asked quietly.

Aladar gave him a concerned look and nodded. "Is that possible that Rick is a dreamer too?"

He surprised a little bit than arched an eyebrow. "Why do you think this?" He murmured with a sad expression.

"When I touched his shoulder I saw a vision which I think it was his dream."

He suprised but he hid it. "What did you see in that vision?"

"A boy around Rick's age. I don't remember the details now, but I know the boy was scared. Like somebody was chasing him." She looked on him then it hit her. "You knew that Rick has dreamer powers." She yelled.

Aladar backed away and gulped. "Well…uh…I…"

"Why hadn't you told me that before?!"

"Because I didn't know for sure that he will have powers too or when it will awake in him." He shouted back rather quickly.

RING!

The school bell rang. The class started. Both of them noticed it and sighed.

"We should hurry back. We can't do anything right now, anyway." She said and both of them run to the class. She was still mad at him but they had to go now. Aladar wasn't angry… not at her. He was angry at himself. He should had told that, but he didn't want to make Sophie worry. There were still a lot of things he hadn't told her yet. He just couldn't tell her everything.

Near to the backyard someone was watching the two. He was small and he had purple dress and he was round. He smiled then he followed them.

* * *

Sophie, Alan, where have you been? The class has already started. You are lucky that the teacher is late." Kitty said to them. Sophie and Aladar had just entered the classroom. Sophie was the first who answered.

"Just the usual."

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "Your brother arrived 10 minutes ago."

Before she could say anything Aladar cut her off. "We just talked outside."

"And you couldn't talk here, Alan?" She said with anger in her tone. She didn't like him much. Ever since he came to their life Sophie didn't spend much time with her than before. She kept secrets and spent more and more time with that guy, Alan. "Well?"

Someone cleared a throat. They looked back and they saw the new teacher. He was in his twenties, probably he was 25. He had short black hair and green eyes. His skin was a little bit darker and he was tall. He wore casual clothes and looked at them. "I hate to interrupt your conversation, kids, but the class has started." He smiled at them gently and they nodded. They all sat down and the teacher stood in front of the class. Sophie's gaze met with his and saw something unusual but she couldn't say what it was.

"Good morning, kids. My name is David Smith and I came from America. From today I will be the substitute English teacher and your other homeroom teacher. I would be glad if you introduce yourselves and say something about you."

The introductions went fast. Everyone told their name and said some words about them. Mr Smith seemed to enjoy and grinned at the class. Then he started to teach. It was a lot better than it would have been with the other teacher. The class really liked him. Sophie liked him too, and almost forgot about what had happened in the morning.

Suddenly she heard and noticed something in the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and her eyes widened. It was a round baby with big purple eyes and purple clothes. The baby had a little purple hair too and a rattle in his hand. The baby smiled and floated to her.

"Poof poof." The baby exclaimed happily.

'Uh, hi.' She mouthed and the baby smiled. Then she looked at Aladar. Aladar noticed the baby too but didn't say anything. Something hit her and she turned her back. It was Mike and she glared at him but he only giggled. The baby saw that too and shook his rattle and Mike was hit by a bat at his head. Before anyone could see it the bat disappeared.

"Ouch!" He yelled in pain and everyone looked at him with confuse look. "Somebody hit me." They gave them a confused look. Mr Smith was the first who spoke up.

"I think Mister Johnson should go to the nursery." He said with a smile and opened the door for him. Mike tried to say something but he had already lost, so he went to the nursery.

RING

"Oh, the class is over. Then see you tomorrow." Mr Smith said and he started to go out when Sophie took the opportunity and stopped him. She couldn't go out normally but she had an idea.

"Miss Spiritus, something's wrong?"

"I just don't feel right. I feel dizzy." She pretended to be sick and she touched her forehead.

"Hmm, I see. Do you want to go home?"

"Yes, it would be a big help. Can my brother and Alan go home too?"

"They are sick too?" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

She nodded. "My brother wasn't so good at the morning, and Alan could be sick anytime."

"Okay, I will let you go home, but next time, stay at home if you are not alright. Your health is more important than school." He stated with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." She said and went to Aladar. The dream followed her. "So what are we going to do now?"

"First of, we meet with Rick and if he can see him, we will tell him the truth. Then we find that dream who is his partner." He stated.

"Okay." She nodded. She wasn't mad at all at him now which made him happy. "Do you know who this dream is?"

He nodded. "He is Poof, from Fairly Odd Parents. He must have used a portal to come here. But why is he alone?" He rubbed his chin in thought. That's when Rick ran to them.

"Sis, I think I've got crazy. I just saw- "He saw Poof and sighed. "Okay, I definitely got mad."

"Rick, you can see him?" Sophie pointed at Poof. Rick's eyes widened.

"You see him too?"

"Both of us can see him, Rick." Aladar stated. Rick gave him a confused look. He wanted to say something but he was interrupted by the other two dreams. It was Cosmo and Wanda flying to Poof and hugged him happily.

"POOF!" They beamed then they looked at the children. "You are in trouble now, all of you." Wanda stated angry.

"Hey, wait. We didn't do anything. We-" Sophie tried to explain the whole thing, but she was cut off by Kitty.

"What are you doing?" She asked and narrowed her eyes. "I thought you had gone home."

"I, er, we were going to go now." Sophie replied nervously.

"Who were you talking to?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone. I'm just sick that's all." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. _Great, she will hate me or think I'm crazy. This day just can be better._

Cosmo and Wanda gave a confused look. Aladar sensed that and looked at them. 'Stay quiet.' He mouthed. It was probably the first to them to be in the real world. That could be a problem for them now.

"You know what, Sophie, don't tell me. If you don't want to be honest with me, then ok. I can understand it. But don't expect me be honest with you either." She gasped then turned around. She looked back one more time and Sophie could see the hurt in her eyes. Then she left them. Sophie heaved a long sad sigh.

"So, will somebody tell me why we can see him and others don't?" Rick asked.

"Yes, I will tell you, Rick. But first we should go outside. It would be better for all of us." Everyone nodded and went out. Then Sophie started to explain to him everything.

* * *

Rick couldn't say a word at all for minutes after Sophie finished.

"Let me get this straight. Alan real identity is Mezga Aladar, who is your partner, you are a dreamer who can see the dreams and I'm a dreamer too." They all nodded. "Why should I believe this?"

Sophie cleared her throat then pointed at the fairies. "You can see them, can't you?" He nodded then frowned.

"Why didn't you tell this earlier?"

"I didn't know that you will be a dreamer too or at least someone didn't tell that thing." She gave a look to Aladar and he shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Even if I had told you about that, we wouldn't have been able to do anything with it! It's unknown when the power awakes in someone." Then he looked at the fairies. "And what are you doing here? Seems like to me this is your first time here, right?"

"You're right about it." Wanda said.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you Timmy Turner's fairy godparents?"

"He ran away yesterday and we ended up here."

"Wait. Timmy Turner? He was in my dream." Rick beamed and everyone looked at him with curiosity. "He was running away from something scary and shouting. But he looked real."

"That's because… it seems like… Timmy is your partner, Rick." Aladar stated quietly.

"What?"

"Of course. Everything is matches. Rick's dream, you there and the fact that Timmy is visible to others now." Sophie beamed then she frowned. "But why he acted like that? You didn't do that."

"Because I was prepared. I've already met with dreamers in my life, so when I noticed the changing I know what to do. On the other hand I don't think Timmy knew about that and he got scared. Wanda, can you tell us how he acted in the past few days?"

"Well he felt strange and he saw a boy sometimes as visions. We told him that maybe he has become someone's partner but he refused to believe this and ran away. We tried to find him but the only thing we found was a portal and here we are. Poof disappeared in the morning while we were searching for Timmy."

"And Poof found us." Sophie said then frowned. "But how?"

"Baby senses." Cosmo said goofily. Then he turned into a baby and changed back.

"Okay. So where he could be right now?" Sophie asked then looked at Rick. "Rick, you were the last person who saw him… well not really just in your dream, but maybe you can help us. Do you remember the place where he was?"

"I think it was a square with a lot of statue. The statues were kings and other people." Rick murmured.

"Hősök tere (Hero's Square)!" Aladar and Sophie shouted in the same time. "He must be at the Népliget (People's Park)."

"How can we get there? It would take at least an hour to get there." Rick asked.

Aladar cleared his throat. "Did you forget that they can use magic?" He pointed at the fairies. "I think they can do that."

"Yes we can." They said at the same time and waved their wands. The next thing they saw was the crowd around them. The people didn't notice them. Sophie looked around. They were at the square.

"Where should we start the search?" Rick asked.

"Well, there are the Zoo, Circus, Amusement Park and the Vajdahunyad Castle." Sophie stated. Everyone thought for a minute.

"Amusement Park." Everybody said at the same time.

* * *

They arrived to the entrance of the park. There were only a few people. Because they couldn't enter there without adults they went in by magic.

"Where he could be?" Sophie asked as he looked around.

"Rollercoasters?" Rick murmured. They all nodded and went to the best in the park. Luckily for them Timmy was there.

"Timmy!" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof beamed. Timmy turned around and a huge grin appeared on his face as he saw them.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof!" He shouted and ran towards them. They hugged each other.

"Uh, hi Timmy." Rick waved a hand nervously. Timmy looked at him and frowned.

"You were that kid from those visions. Who are you?"

"Rick Spiritus. I had dreams about you and it seems like I'm a dreamer and you are my partner." He said hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck. Timmy's eyes widened.

"So this means what you said was true?" They nodded. "But how is this possible?"

"It's a little bit complicated but the main thing is, you are here with him now." Aladar stated.

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Mezga Aladar and she is Sophie Spiritus. She is my dreamer partner." He said with a smile.

"Mezga Aladar? Neutron had told me about you before."

"Well, we know each other for years now." He grinned.

"TIMMY TURNER!" A furious booming voice came out of nowhere.

"Oh, oh…" Timmy gulped. Suddenly Jorgen Von Strangle appeared in an atomic explosion in front of them. Timmy and the fairies backed away.

"Timmy Turner. Your fairies have been discovered and you know the rules. Now they have to leave you and you will forget them." He shouted and before he could do anything Aladar stood before them.

"Excuse me, but you are wrong. The rules of the Dreams say if the secrets aren't discovered in their own place then there's no problem even if they know these things in other places. So he didn't break any rules."

"You're lying." He shouted.

Aladar rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you look up the rules if you don't trust me?" He teased. Jorgen frowned then he used his magic. A very old book appeared in his hands and he started to read it. His eyes widened when he found out that it was true. The book disappeared.

"Okay, you win now, Turner, but I will watch you, and when you make a mistake I'll be there immediately." He said then he laughed maniacally. Then he disappeared with another explosion. Everybody was silence for a minute.

"Well, that went well." Cosmo said and everyone nodded.

"So, what are we going to do now? We can't just take him home." Sophie said.

"Leave that to me." Aladar said with a grin and he took out his phone. He pushed some buttons then started to call. It didn't take more than a few seconds when he heard a voice. "Hi Wade. It's me, Aladar. Could you help us? We need to make a new identify for Timmy Turner. Yeah, he has a partner too." He said and waited for Wade's answer. "Thank you, and could you tell to Mr and Mrs Turner about him without telling his secret, of course." Wade answered and he nodded. "Okay, send me the information when you are done, bye." He took back his phone into his pocket.

"That's all?" Sophie asked and arched an eyebrow.

He nodded. "You would be surprise how many things we have done in your world without you even noticed." He said with a sly grin then turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "Well, I think you want to be with Timmy, right?" They nodded. "Okay, don't do anything stupid, especially in public. Even though they can't see you, it wouldn't be so good attract someone's attention at us."

"Okay." They beamed at the same time.

"Oh, by the way, Timmy you were running away from something. What was that?" Aladar asked. Timmy frowned and thought for a minute.

"I didn't see that well, but it was some kind of a monster, but it had disappeared before he could catch me."

"Aladar, do you think it was a nightmare?" Sophie asked a little bit worried.

"It could be, but seems like something killed that one." He said and frowned again. Sophie noticed it immediately. He was worried about them again and she could feel it better now. It was more than what he said.

"Anyway, we should o back now. Wade will be done soon." He said hiding his worrying with a small smile. They all nodded and started to go home.

Little did they know that someone in the shadows was watching them. The figured grinned evilly. "Well, well. What do we have here? Two new dreamers and the girl's partner is that boy. This is very interesting." He said in a dark way then noticed something in the corner of his eyes. Black sand. He grinned and pick up some out of it. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is watching them. Sorry, but they are my prey, but don't worry, you will be the next after them." He laughed maniacally and destroyed the sand in his hand and he disappeared.

* * *

**Review? **


	5. AN and preview for next arc

**Firstly, I'm sorry for the waiting. I didn't have time at all for this fic. I had a difficult week in school and the next week will be too, so it seems like I only be able to work with this on the weekends for now. Secondly this chapter is a preview for the next arc, which will start after the next chapter. The ending for the beginning arc will be updated on Sunday. **

**From the second arc there won't be episodic chapters like before and it will have a main storyline. Of course I'm still opened for your ideas and characters, but from that there won't be random chapters like earlier.**

**Guest: You will see him in the next arc. I hope you will like him.**

**So here it is. The preview of the next arc:**

* * *

The full moon was already up in sky when they started to go out of the cemetery. Something was definitely not right about this place and Sophie could feel that. The feeling was familiar but it was way stronger now.

"Where do you think you are going, preys?" A dark voice called them and all of them jumped. They turned around slowly. Not so far from them a dark tall man stood. He was in dark clothes and had blood red eyes. He was grinning sinisterly at them. Sophie's eyes widened in fear. He looked like a man, but he wasn't human at all. It wasn't his true from either. All the others looked confused and bit scared. Aladar looked at him with the most fearful eyes.

"You- you are…" That's all he could say quietly. The man grinned wider and looked at him. Their gaze met and Aladar winced in fear.

"So, you still recognise me, dream. I'm happy about that. As I see you've got some friends too." He said and his gaze went to Sophie. Sophie winced and backed up. His gaze was anything but good.

"Aladar, do you know this guy?" Sophie asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Of course he knows me." The dark man stated. "We have met before. When was the last time? Eight years ago and in that exact day"

Sophie's eyes widened again. _Eight years ago? Can it be that…_

"What do you want, here?" Aladar shouted very protectively and stood before Sophie. He was looking at him furious. The dark person just let out a maniac laugh.

"What do you think, dream? I want to finish what I had started. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? Take your life!" He shouted. "But first I will play with your friends now."

"You leave them alone!"

"Why should I leave them? After all they have a part in this too." He said and Aladar frowned. He knew what he was talking about. The man just gave him a mocking smile. "I see. So you didn't tell them about that, did you? Tell them, dream, what happened that day eight years ago."

Aladar were quiet but his expression changed. Now he was sad and he felt guilty. Painful memories came back to him and couldn't say anything.

Aladar, what is he talking about?" Sophie asked but Aladar never responded. She sensed his feelings and turned to the dark man. "What do you want with him?" She asked angry.

He smirked at her. "Me? I just want him dead. But first I want to see him suffering. I will take away from him the most precious thing, you!" He appeared in front of him in a second and grabbed her throat and lifted her up. "But what's with the hurry? The night is still young. Let's make this more interesting." He let her off and that sinister smile grew again. "After all, you are my preys." He said then appeared in front of Aladar. "So let the hunt begin!" He shouted and grabbed Aladar and they disappeared.

* * *

**So, here it is. It will be more serious, but I hope it will be good for you. **

**So arc ending chapter on Sunday. **


	6. Weekend

**So, here it is: the ending chapter for this arc.**

* * *

Weekend

10-15-2011

Sophie, Aladar, Rick, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were all in the dining room eating their Spiritus were in the kitchen making breakfast. It had been more than a week now since Timmy and the fairies were with them. Thanks to Wade they had made for him a fake identity. Now he was Tommy Strong from America and an exchange student. Of course Mr Spiritus was a bit confused, but he welcomed him after all.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were around them all the time. Luckily they could hide and didn't do anything stupid (most of the time).

"So, what are you going to do today?" Sophie asked them with a smile. That day she and Kitty were going to a gymnastics competition. Kitty loved gymnastic and she wanted to become a famous gymnast. Kitty only wanted her to come along because Aladar and she didn't like each other.

"Well, we were thinking about that we could go to Timmy's world for the day." Rick said and looked at his sister.

"Is it possible to go there for us?"

"Of course." Aladar answered. "Dreamers can go to our world easily. All you need is a portal, but I don't think it would be a problem for you." His gaze went to the fairies. They happily nodded and Rick grinned.

"What about you? You will stay here with dad?" Sophie asked. Aladar shook his head with a smile.

"No. I'm going to visit an old friend. We haven't seen each other for years. He probably changed a bit."

Sophie arched an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he changes a lot but that's all. You might not know him." He stated and smiled. Sophie just looked at him and shrugged. She could ask him later about that friend.

That's when Mr Spiritus came in with the breakfast. They all grinned and started to eat.

* * *

**Aladar's view**

A portal opened near to the London Eye and Aladar stepped from it. It was bit coller, but it didn't matter. He used a Reversal so now he was a cartoon again. He was in his older form in his usual clothes, he preferred that much more than his younger version, but he used again that form because of Sophie.

He looked around and smiled. Unlike Budapest, London was full of dreams. Of course, he and his family lived here, but he hadn't met any dreams there who belonged to that city. London on the other hand was like a second home for dreams. There was everything. He looked up to the sky and so some wizards from Hogwarts flying around on their broom. Then he looked around again and saw the MI6 building. His gaze fell to some Dalmatian puppies. They were running playfully. He chuckled a little. Yeah, _London is so much different._

He walked around the place a little. He knew that he had to be somewhere but he didn't know where exactly. He hadn't been there for years and he wasn't sure about where to look first. He lifted his arm to his head. Maybe he could find him with the watch. Suddenly a pigeon land on his arm blocking the watch.

"You are new here? I've never seen a boy like you." The pigeon asked.

"I could ask the same to you." Aladar said and shoved the pigeon from his arm. The bird flew away and landed on the ground. The pigeon changed than to an Egyptian boy. He recognised him. "Bartimaeus?"

"The boy grinned at him. "So you know me after all."

"I heard about you. You are some kind of a jinni, right?" He said and Bartimaeus nodded. Then Aladar frowned as a thought hit him. "Why are you here? As I know you have to be summoned to be here."

"And if they summoned me? It's not your business, kid." He said and Aladar frowned again. He hated being called kid. He may look like a kid, but he was way older now.

"I'm not a kid. I'm Mezga Aladar, more than forty years old now. You may be five thousand years old in your world, but as a dream you are just eight years old." He snapped but Bartimaeus ignored it. He sighed and calmed down. "Anyway, I don't have time for you now. I'm searching for someone." He turned around and started to walk off, but Baritmaeus stopped him grabbing his shoulder.

"I may help you."

"Since when you started helping others like this?" He said not really trust him. He just smirked at him.

"I'm not bad at all. I may have been summoned but that doesn't mean I can't do anything in my own will. Besides, you don't know this place very well as I saw you. So, who are you searching for?" Aladar looked at him concerned. He was right. He didn't know that place very well, and he needed help to find his friend. He let out a sigh and told him.

**Rick's view**

* * *

Rick, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were in Dimmsdale again. Expect Rick, all of them were cartoons again. Rick looked around with wide eyes. He had always wanted to be in a cartoon world and now he was in it. Everything looked like as he had seen in TV. The people, houses, streets, everything. He couldn't believe it. Two weeks ago he was just an ordinary kid and now he was a dreamer who was in the world of Timmy Turner.

"Ahh, it's good to be there again." Timmy said and the fairies nodded.

"What shall we do first?" Rick asked with excitement. Timmy wanted to answer when near to them a hole appeared on the ground. A man hopped from it and the hole disappeared before he landed on the ground. He was very tall and he was wearing some kind of a jacket and jeans. He had long scraggy goatee and brown hair and eyes. He looked like Caucasian and maybe twenty-one years old.

"Now, where am I?" He said and looked around playfully. He spotted them and went to them. "Oh, hello! Can you please help me? I have been travelling and I don't know where exactly I am." He said rather a bit fast.

Timmy was the first one to say. "Uh, Dimmsdale. Who are-"

"Dimmsdale, eh? Lovely. A bit boring but lovely." He said with a goofy smile then his gaze fell to Rick. "Hey, you are different from them. Who are you kid?"

"Uh, Rick. Rick Sp-"

"Ah, Rick. What a nice name. My name is Nathanael. Nice to meet you." He grinned and shook Rick hand hardly but playfully. "And who are they?"

"Timmy Turner." Timmy said with a confused look. That person was strange. "This is Cosmo, Wanda and their child Poof." He pointed to them. They waved to Nathanael and he grinned.

"So you are dreamer, right?"

"Rick surprised. "How do you know that?"

Nathanael rolled his eyes. "It's easy. You look different and your aura is different from others."

"Aura?"

"But if you are a dreamer that is mean you have your own power too? Could you show me?"

"My power?" He murmured. _What is he talking about?_

"A little bit shy? Well then I will show my power first." He said with a huge grin and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his eyes changed from brown to sky blue. They surprised but suddenly they felt very sleepy.

"What have you done with us?" Rick murmured trying to not falling asleep. Nathanael just grinned. He said something but Rick couldn't understand it and fell asleep.

**Sophie's view**

* * *

Sophie and Kitty were watching the gymnasts. Sophie didn't like gymnastics as much as Kitty, but she had to admit they were very good. Kitty on the other hand loved it. She looked at them amazed.

"Man, I wish I could be as good as them!" She said a little bit sad. She wasn't so good like she wanted and that made her sad. Sophie placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't doubt yourself like this. You will be just as good as them one day or even better." Kitty gently smiled.

"Thanks." She said and Sophie smiled again. She loved to see her like this. "Sophie, do you have a dream?" She asked and Sophie jumped a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I mean future plans. What do you want to become or have?" She said than frowned a bit. Why, what did you think?"

"Uh, nothing. Sorry." She said in a fast tone. "I don't know. I have never thought about it before."

"Oh, come on. Everybody has something. You must have something too."

Sophie thought for a minute. Of course she wanted something, but that was impossible for her, even if she is a dreamer. "All I want is a big happy family and good life. That's all." She said and a smile appeared on his face. She thought about her dad, Rick and their new friends Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Aladar. She was glad that she had met with them.

Kitty sighed. "That's what I like about you. You don't want much just what is needed." Sophie smiled then a thought hit her.

"Kitty, why don't you like Alan?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Ever since he appeared you haven't talked to me as much as before. You don't tell things, but you tell to him. I'm also feel something strange about him."

Sophie gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" _She knows that Alan is Aladar?_

"I can't describe it, but I just feel something. Like he is not at all human and I have seen him before."

"Maybe you met somewhere before?"

"No, I don't think so." She murmured than looked at her again. "Sophie, you will be always honest with me, right?"

Sophie looked into her eyes and guilt hit her stomach. She couldn't be honest with her. She couldn't tell about her secret. She hid her guilt and smiled. "Always." Kitty smiled at her and their gazes went back to the gymnasts.

**Aladar's view**

* * *

Aladar and Bartimaeus (still as an Egyptian boy) arrived to the Hyde Park. The park was full of people and dogs.

"Here we are." Bartimaeus shouted." He's here in that park. You can find him now without my help." He said and turned around.

"Wait." Aladar shouted and he stopped. He looked back at him. "Thanks. I think I misunderstood you."

Bartimaeus shrugged. "You are not the first." He said then he shape-shifted to a pigeon. "Time to go. Bye, kid!" He waved his wing and flew away.

Aladar watched as the pigeon flew he couldn't see it he entered the park. It was beautiful and very alive. Children (humans and dreams) were running, people talked to each other and more. He walked looking around for the person. It didn't take much time to find what he wanted: that old blue phone box.

"There you are." He said and walked to the box. "Now, where he could be?" He knocked but nobody responded. "Hmm, he must be around somewhere." He looked around and saw the person he was looking for. He grinned and walked to him.

"Hello, Doctor!" He shouted and the man (eleventh Doctor) turned around. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Oh, Mezga. Haven't seen you for years. He said happily and ran to him. How are you and the group?"

"The group is fine. We have more and more members in it. Since Phineas and Ferb are in it too, we have been doing better and faster. They are very talented. About me, I think you already know about it, don't you?"

"Why do you think that?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Aladar rolled his eyes. _Yes, he changed again._

"Oh, I don't know why. Maybe because you are the one who always travel? Remember how we met in 1972?"

"How could I forget it? I'm still a bit amazed that you had a inflatable spaceship, which could go faster than light."

Aladar shrugged. "What can I say, I had time." Doctor snickered.

"So, how is she?"He asked.

"Sophie? She's great. She's kind, thoughtful and she is nice to his brother. She's just like…" Aladar started but didn't finished as a thought hit him. His smile disappeared.

"You still feel about it like that?" Doctor asked quietly and careful.

"How can you ask that?" He snapped but still sad.

Doctor sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Aladar, and you know this." He stated and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know what you feel, but it's the past. Your present now is Sophie and she needs you. Not just as a dream, but as a friend." He said and Aladar looked at him and smiled sadly. Doctor smiled gently at him.

"Come. Let's go inside the Tardis. We can talk there too and I can show you the changes I've done on it." He exclaimed and Aladar nodded.

**Rick' view**

* * *

Rick woke up on the ground or whatever it was. He slowly stood up and looked around and shocked. It was the strangest place he had ever been. The sky was colourful full of clouds which were acting like they looked like. The ground was not real ground. It was chocolate and rather gooey and soft. Around him there were things he couldn't even recognise it. There were some kinds of animals, trees and other things. This place was everything but normal. His gaze fell down to the ground again and saw Timmy and the fairies.

"Guys, wake up." He shook them and they started to wake up. Timmy and Poof were the first one then Wanda and Cosmo woke up too.

"Where are we?" Timmy murmured and looked at the ground. "Is that chocolate?"

"I don't know and yes it is chocolate, so Wanda try not to eat from it." He warned Wanda who was going to eat from it. She smiled sheepishly. Cosmo and Poof were already eating. Rick frowned. "You too." He said and they stopped.

"So where are we?" Timmy asked again.

"In the Dream Realm." They all looked up and saw Nathanael on an elephant shaped cloud which was acting like a real elephant. He was now in brown clothes and had a hat on it. His eyes were still blue and smiled at them. "This is my power. If someone looks into my eyes when I use it, they will fall asleep and get their soul into this realm."

"So, we are out of our body?" Rick asked and Nathanael chuckled.

"Not exactly. Your minds are connected to my mind and I can change this place as I want."_ Well at least in that state._ With that the whole place changed to a place like hell then they were underwater where fish fingers were swimming. Cosmo started to eat them while Timmy and Rick were drowning.

"I wish we were in a huge bubble!" Timmy said and a huge bubble appeared around them. Rick and Timmy took a breath.

"You could have killed us!" Rick shouted. Nathanael looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I just showed my power."

"Yeah, but with that you almost drowned them." Wanda said pointed to the kids.

"Maybe, but in the end nothing bad happened." He said grinning wider.

"You are insane." Rick snapped, but he just shrugged.

"So, will you show me wha-"

_Nathanael! _

He heard a young girl's voice in his head. He immediately recognised the voice which wasn't happy at all. "Alice, what are you doing in my head?"

_You are using your power, of course I'm connected to you. _

"Yeah, yeah, I know it. If a dreamer uses his or her powers the dreamer and the dream are connected in mind. Now, why are you here?"

_Because you are using it without noticing that you almost killed them. You have been a dreamer for twelve years now and you still act like a child. _

Nathanael cleared his throat. "If you forgot it, that person who acts as a child is your partner."

_Just change back everything!_

"Alright, alright." _Man, and you would think that a girl like her can't be act like this._

_I heard it._

"Would you leave me now? I change back everything, I swear."

_Okay, but we will talk about that later._

Nathanael let out a sigh. "Fine." He murmured and snapped his fingers. Everything disappeared and they lost consciousness. When they woke up they were in Dimmsdale again. Nathanael stood in front of them. His eyes turned back to brown. Rick was the first one who recovered.

"Who were you talking to?" Rick asked. All of them looked at Nathanael.

"Split personality?" Cosmo suggested.

"It was my partner, Alice. She wasn't happy at all."

"Why am I not surprise?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Dreams can talk to us in mind?" Rick asked.

"Of course. You don't know this either? This is something what normally everybody knows. What's your full name, kid?"

"Rick Spiritus." He murmured. Nathanael surprised then his face fell.

"Spiritus?"He sighed. "I see, so that's why you don't know these things." He murmured then turned around. "Well, I gotta go. Alice is mad at me and I don't want more trouble." He dropped a little black ball and a hole appeared on the ground.

"Hey, wait. What do you mean by that?" Rick shouted.

"You will understand it. Bye!" He shouted and jumped into the hole and it disappeared immediately. Rick blinked several times. _What did he mean by that?_

"Uh, Rick?" Timmy said waving a hand in front of Rick's face.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

Uh, yeah, of course. Just tired a little bit." He said with a tired smile. "What if we go back home?" He suggested.

"Fine for me." Timmy shrugged and the fairies nodded. "I wish we were home again!" He said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Sophie's view**

* * *

"And now ladies and gentlemen. The moment you have been waiting for. Please, let me introduce you the famous and the youngest gymnast! The princess of the Phoenix, Tori Amari!" Everyone clapped as a young girl entered. She had short black hair, which was tied up, and sky blue eyes. She was tall for her ages. Her dress was red with yellow flames on it.

"Tori Amari!" Kitty screamed.

"Who is she?"

Kitty arched an eyebrow at Sophie. "You don't know her?" Sophie shook her head. "Well, she is one of the best young gymnast of our generation. Last year she won the Asian championship and she have been travlling around the world since that. I still can't believe she is her in our city.

"Well, seems like this is your like day." Sophie said and Kitty smiled.

The young Japanese girl started and she was amazing. Sophie just looked at her in amazement, but something was strange. She saw green aura around her. _Can it be that she is like me?_ Before the end something broke the wall. Everyone panicked and ran for their lives.

"What happened?" Kitty asked starting to panic.

"I don't know." She said then looked at the hole. Her eyes widened as she saw an enormous black beetle with red eyes. _A nightmare? But how is this possible?_

Kitty looked at the point where Sophie and her eyes widened too. She didn't see it clearly but she saw that creature. "Come on, Sophie. We have to get out of here." She grabbed her hand but Sophie didn't move.

"You go. I will stay and try to help others."

"What?"

"Trust me, please."

Kitty sighed. "Try not to die, okay?" Sophie smiled back at her and ran to the hole. Kitty looked at her for a minute then she ran as others.

Sophie ran to the beetle. Not sure what to do she tried to get it attention to her. "Hey, you big bug!" She shouted and threw a bag at the nightmare. It took notice and its gaze fell to her. "Catch me!" She shouted and ran to a corner. Before the beetle could catch her, she jumped out of the way and it went to the walls. The ceiling fell at the creature.

"I hope this was enough." She murmured. The beetle started to change into little bugs and moved out of the debris. "Oh, come on!" The bugs then got together and they became into the huge beetle again. Sophie started to run out of the building through the huge hole. The nightmare followed her. She was out now and the beetle too. _Now what?_

Suddenly the wind started to blow strong and both of them noticed it. She looked at the way where it was coming from. Tori Amari? Amari was standing near to the hole. In her right hand there was a green fan with blades at the ends.

"Are you that stupid? Try to destroy a nightmare without using any power?" She said and opened her eyes. Her eyes were golden yellow now. "Let me show you, how a dreamer really fight." With that she jumped into the air and swished with her fan. Strong wind blew up the beetle above the clouds and Amari followed it. Sophie tried to follow them with her eyes.

The nightmare couldn't move at all. Amari appeared in front of it. "Hinoarashi" She shouted and swished the fan again. The blades started to burn with green flames and the wind around the beetle started to burn. The nightmare burned to ash and Amari landed on the ground safely. Her fan stated to glow and changed to a ball. The ball was green and it opened. It was a skyress bakugan, but this one was real.

"You are-"

"A dreamer?" She cut Sophie off. "Yes, I am." She said as her eyes turned back to blue.

"How did you do that?"

"I just use my and Fenikkusu's powers. You know that's how dreamers fight." She said and Skyress nodded.

"What do you mean your power?"

"You don't know this? Every dreamer has its own power." Before she could say anything people ran to them. "I have to go now. Try to stay out of trouble if you don't even know your legacy as a dreamer." She said and walked away. _My legacy as a dreamer?_

"Sophie!" Someone called for her and she turned around. Kitty ran to her and hugged her. "You okay!"

"Of course I'm okay. What did you think?" She said with a gentle smile.

"I thought that something happened to you." She murmured.

"Well, as you see, I'm alright."

"Don't do that again."

"I will try." She said and walked back to the bus stop. It was enough for them.

* * *

It was evening when all of them arrived back home.

"So how was your day?"

"We met with an insane guy who almost killed us." Rick said.

"What!?" Aladar and Sophie shouted at the same time. "What was his name?" Aladar asked.

"Nathanael." Rick murmured and Aladar frowned. "Do you know that guy?"

He nodded. "I have met him years ago. His partner is Alice from Disney's Alice in Wonderland and he's crazy. Not bad, but crazy." Then he looked at Sophie. "What about you. Did you and Kitty have fun?"

"Well, it was good, until a nightmare came out of nowhere. Then a dreamer appeared and killed it."

Aladar eyes widened. "Who was that dreamer?"

"Tori Amari. Her partner was Skyress. She said something about my legacy as a dreamer."

"Hey, Nathanael said something about powers too and he surprised that I didn't know about it." Rick snapped.

Sophie eyes widened and arched an eyebrow at Aladar. Aladar knew what they wanted.

"Dreamers have their own powers and they keep the people safe from the nightmares with those powers."

"Why didn't you talk about it earlier?" Sophie asked. Aladar didn't respond and his face fell. Sophie sighed. "Then, how was your day. Did you meet with that old friend?"

"Yes. I talked to the Doctor. Sure he had a lot to tell me."

"Doctor who?" Sophie and Rick asked at the same time.

"The Doctor. You don't know him?" They shook their heads. "He's a dream just like me. He travels in time and space in his time machine, the Tardis. I used to be his companions a long time ago."

"You travelled with him?" Sophie asked.

Aladar nodded. "A lot. I will tell about him later. You had a busy day. Let's take a rest, okay?" Everyone nodded and went to their bedrooms. They could talk later too.

* * *

**Review?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Nathanael is madfanfic's character. I hope I got him right.**


	7. Broken arc

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the waiting, I didn't have much time for this and it took me a while to write this chapter. This is a short chapter, but I promise the other chapters will be longer. **

**This arc will be a little bit about Aladar, so if you don't like or care about him at all, you may not like that too. I'm sorry but he is an important character for the story and for me too. **

**madfanfic: Glad you like it. He was a bit hard for me, because I usually don't have insane characters. It was fun of course, but this isn't my type. He will show up later too.**

* * *

Broken arc

* * *

Quiet night

11-10-2011

The night was cool and dark by that time now. Everyone was home and only some cars were on the roads. Nobody noticed that a man was sitting on a house's roof. He was looking at a house with curiosity. The family was still awake, but they were going to bed now. The man just smiled as the lights turned off.

Not far from him a crack appeared in the air and a young woman stepped from it. Her skin was snow white, had very long black hair and red eyes. Her clothes was pure black with some dark purple in it. She almost looked like a vampire. He noticed the other person and turned to her.

"Well, what do we have here? The princess? What her majesty doing in a place like this that late?" He asked with a grin on his face. The woman frowned a little.

"I could ask the same to you, Bastor." She said seriously.

Bastor just laughed a bit. His sinister smile reappeared on his face. "I'm here to watch my preys." His gaze went back to the now silent house.

She arched an eyebrow at him before turning to the house. Her eyes started to glow a little and looked at it. Then her eyes were normal again and looked back at him. "Why don't you catch them now? They don't seem to be strong at all."

Bastor laughed again. "Oh, princess, seems like you forgot how a real predator catches and kills its preys. I'm not interested at those because of power. I want my prey seeing suffering and tomorrow will be the perfect day for it. I'm going to finish what I had started years ago and I will enjoy every bit of it." He said darkly and grinned widely.

The woman looked at him for a minute then "Do what you want, but remember, even the best predators can be defeated." She warned him and went back to the crack. She stepped in it and it started to close. "This might be your last hunt, Bastor."

"How would you know that?" He mocked.

"I know a lot which you don't. Make a mistake and you die." Her voice echoed as the crack fully closed. Bastor frowned but he grinned again. His gaze went back to the house.

"Stupid, princess. Just because she has lived hundreds of years she thinks she knows everything." He said then his gaze fell to a room. It was dark but he could see the person who was in there. "Sleep well, dream, because this is your last one for you and for your new friends." He manically laughed and hit the air. A crack, like before, opened and he entered and the crack closed immediately.

* * *

Aladar was sitting on his bed in the dark room. He couldn't fall asleep as memories went through his mind. Happy ones and sad ones too. He heaved a long sigh. _Eight years. It has been eight years since that. _A tear appeared in his eye. He wiped quickly and stood up. He went out of his room silently and went down. He went out of the house with a jacket on him and looked into the sky.

"What are you doing out here, Aladar?" He heard a voice and turned around. Mr Spiritus was standing in the door. He didn't surprise at all that he called him on his real name.

"What about you, Chris? I thought you were sleeping by now." He asked but he already knew the answer.

Mr Spiritus walked and stood next to him looking at the stars. "I just wanted to come out in the night. It brings back memories. You are here too because of that, right?" Aladar nodded. "You really miss those times?" He asked softly.

Aladar nodded again and sighed. "Of course I miss those dayy. Everything was perfect than it was ruined all because of me. Everything changed because of my fault." He said angrily at himself and tears rolled down on his face.

Spiritus sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Neither of us could do anything. Don't blame yourself for something which wasn't your fault." He said softly and Aladar looked at him. He managed a small smile.

"You talk like the Doctor." He sighed and Spiritus smiled.

"Seems like both of us changed in a way." He said then turned around to the house. "Want to stay out or go back in? The night is cool now."

Aladar thought for a second then nodded and went to the house. He was still sad but as Mr Spiritus, or Chris to him, and the Doctor said it's the past. His present was now different and he knew that exactly. He just hoped that nothing like that will happen to them.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Warning

**Because the previous chapter was short I upload this one too. I will try to do longer chapters and updated them faster for you.**

* * *

Warning

Inside Sophie's head

_Sophie was in a place she had never been before. It looked like an ancient Greek city if she looked around. She was on a high hill and in front of her a Greek building was. It was made of white marble and it almost glowed in the night. She recognised it from photos. She was at the Parthenon._

"_What am I doing here?" She asked but nobody responded. _

_From the Parthenon a beautiful woman stepped out. Her skin was light brown and tall. She was wearing white tunic. Her eyes were sapphire blue and had long curly blonde hair. She was wearing a Greek helmet too. The woman looked at her. "I was who called you here."_

"_Goddess of Wisdom, Athena." Sophie said in a low tone. The Goddess nodded. "But why and how? I thought that gods don't exist."_

"_Gods are the creations of the human's imagination too. As like other dreams we live too." She said gently then her smile fell. "But that's not why I wanted to meet with you. I'm here to warn you."_

_Sophie's eyes widened. "Warn me? About what?" She asked and arched an eyebrow._

"_About the upcoming dander. An old enemy is coming for you and for him finishing what he had started years ago." _

_Sophie shocked. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. She didn't know about an enemy in her life at all. _

"_You will understand, young dreamer." She said gently._

"_Why can't you tell me?" She snapped but frowned at herself immediately. It wasn't a good idea making a god angry at her. Athena didn't get mad at all._

"_Because it's against the law. Ancient dreams like me can't do major things for a dreamer. Normally I shouldn't even warn you." _

"_Then why are you warning me?"_

_Athena smiled softly. "Because I found a loophole. We have something in common, __Η κόρη__του συντρόφου__μου__." __She said the last part in Greek which Sophie couldn't understand it. "But for now," she said and something in her hand started to glow. It was a little ball made of light. "this is all I can do for you." She said and the light ball went towards Sophie's chest. Sophie's body glowed as the light entered into her body. _

"_What is this?"_

"_A gift. You will understand its function." She said and the sky became cloudy. In the corner of her eyes, Sophie saw lighting. Athena grimaced. "Seems like Zeus noticed my actions. You have to go back." She said and the place around them started to disappear._

"_Wait. I-"_

"_I told you, you will understand it." Athena cut her off and her body started to disappear too. "Remember ,dreamer, be careful or you and your family won't exist anymore." The last park echoed and everything around Sophie disappeared._

She woke up immediately. She looked around quickly. Nobody woke up in the house and it was still night. She took a breath and sat up on her bed. She put her hand on her chest. "What was she talking about?" She said quietly. "Maybe Aladar will understand it."

_You can't tell this to anyone._

Athena's voice echoed in her head. She jumped a little. "What?"

_It's against the law. Only you can know about it. Even your partner can't know this._

"But then what should I do?"

_Be careful._

Athena said and Sophie felt that she was not in her head anymore. Sophie sighed. She had a feeling that Athena had told her the truth and that made her worried. She had to be careful now.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
